katnisseverdeenwattpadfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Velasquez
Warning - May Contain Spoilers Book Appearences Little Lily Birth and Family Willow is known to have at least one sibling, a younger brother Pedro who enters the Games with her. Home Life Willow comes from District 5, but nothing else is known about her home life. The 100th Hunger Games - Little Lily Reaping Nothing is known about Willow's Reaping. Opening Ceremony It is unknown what Willow did or wore during her Opening Ceremony, but she may have been one of the tributes that gave Lily and Caleb a hostile glance when they outshone them all. Training It is unknown what Willow did during training. Private Session It is not known what Willow did in her Private Session, but we can guess what her score was. Lily specifies one of the girls from District 5 gets a 9, this may or may not have been Willow. If it wasn't her, Willow scored anything below a 7. Interview It is unknown what angle Willow played in her interview. Games It is unknown whether Willow ran to the initial Bloodbath, but she went with her brother afterwards and hid up the mountain, below Calypsa and Dio. Willow first met Caleb and Lily when she stopped Caleb attacking Pedro. She wasn't sure about them, and asked them to demonstrate their archery and knife-throwing skills by hitting a spot in a nearby wall. When Calypsa and Dio attack the four of them, Pedro is killed. Willow, after the death of her brother, sits on the edge of a cliff for hours to think, then goes over and asks Caleb and Lily is they are allies. They are. That next morning, when Lily and Caleb aren't in the cave, Willow screams. It is unknown whether she was attacked, or being forced down the mountain by the Careers, but either way she ends up down the mountain. Death The Careers use Willow as bait to find Caleb and Lily, and kill her when she is no longer useful to them. It is unknown exactly how she died. Overall, she placed 18th out of 48. Trivia - Things The Book Didn't Tell You *At the Reaping, Willow was the girl called. She had to name her brother to compete, but she had to make a choice, as Pedro, the brother she finally chose, was one half of a set of twins. Willow chose him because she thought Pedro had a better chance of winning. *Willow was the District 5 girl who scored a 9, and she managed to do this by showing the Game-Makers how well she could throw an axe. However, there was no axe at the Cornucopia, so Willow didn't have a weapon. *Willow was killed by the Careers, after they forced her into a clearing and stabbed her with a sword. That was when she screamed. *The Game-Makers didn't fire her cannon or collect her body until Lily and Caleb were captured, because they didn't want the two to stop when they thought Willow was dead. If they didn't know she was dead, they would carry on searching for them, get caught, and the Game-Makers would see a fight.